The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, ideal for utilization for example in semiconductor devices for performing correlated calculations.
In recent years advances are being made in studies relating to power line communications in which communication is carried out by way of power lines. Unlike wireless communication (radio) utilizing communication channels whose output level is limited strictly by legal or standards, in power line communications there is a large amount of noise generated from the various equipment coupled to the power line. Noise generated in power line communication is narrow band noise generated from switching regulators, etc. This narrow band noise causes a frame synchronization error. The receiver that receives the signal must therefore suppress the effects from this narrow band noise.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2009-0304133 discloses a structure that eliminates noise in the input signal by adaptively changing the filter coefficient and changing the filter characteristics so as to reduce noise to a minimum. The receiver disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2009-0304133 also carries out synch detection by using the noise-removed input signal.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-225470 discloses a power line communication device that does not utilize the subcarrier that generates narrow band noise in the input signal.